Pandora King
by Muna56
Summary: “Huh? Where’s your suitcase, Alice?” asked Gilbert.“My suitcase? I just ate it up” Alice said, looking at Gilbert in confusion. “I just finished eating it when we got off the carriage."“You mean that was the only thing you bought with you? was meat?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: New Story!!! but, was it worth it. Whos cares. Anyway, I do not own anything of Pandora Hearts but I own my own Lalala land and the new character!!! ^^ Plz, enjoy!!!**

* * *

Lurking in the deep forest, with full of unprotected parts that won't help him survive. Dodging every solitary movement made the forest creeper. Full of scrapes and cuts are started to bleed from its wound. The beast is still chasing after its prey. Quickly, the boy grab a huge stick mixing with fresh, wet, sticky honey from the bee hive. Rubbing the two rocks, as fire spark into the honey wood. A soft, weak wind, whistle into the boy's sweaty skin, showing the sweats turn into sheets of ices. That was the sign of the beast, just waiting for the perfect moment to trap the weak boy. The boy had waved his honey wood to scare of the beast, but the beast knocks over the boy, by one powerful pounce. With one scream, the world began to fell apart.

The beast got off and hurry for its safety, but something wrong with its senses. Thinking about leaving the boy alone in the forest. The beast quickly bites the boy's collar and pulls him into a cave. But, it wasn't enough, from avoiding the world cracking. The beast changes into its true form and gave enough life to save the boy from dying as the world falling. The beast went into a thin air, leaving the boy breathing rhythmically, and teleport into a whole different.

|=_=|

"Oh… Gilbert, I brought you something."

Oz brings a huge white box and drops it nicely on the tea table. Gilbert turns from the morning newspaper and pulls out the cigarette from his mouth and release some smoke from his lungs.

"What is it?" Gilbert drops the newspaper and began to open the box. "Oz, is this one of yours silly pranks?"

"Why do you think of that? Today is August third. You know what that means." Oz grins, taking a seat next to Gilbert.

"No, I don't."

"Wow, that's was a simple answer. Today it's Friendship Day! I _hope _you also brought present for me, Gilbert." Oz twitch with an evil grin on his face as the atmosphere went dark. Gilbert got frighten and pause from opening the present, and try to get escape from here.

Break creeps out from under the tea table and got up, waving for 'hi'. "Yo! Happy Friendship Day!" says Break.

"Happy Friendship Day, Break!" says Oz.

The word _Friend Day_ is getting Gilbert annoyed and scare at the same time. He had forgotten all about Friendship Day, even though, he had reminded himself every single day in the past few weeks. Shame and guilty has enter in his mind, heart and his stomach. He thinks that now he have diarrhea.

"Gilbert…?"

"Huh?"

Oz broke Gilbert gaze, while Break starts to chomp on the cake with the plate. The door of the living room went open, _click_, and comes Alice. (Not one from the wonderland.)

"Ohi…o?" says Alice, sitting far away the clown and starts to grill the chop, cube shaped beef. "What inside that bog white box?"

"Gilbert's present from Oz." answers Break, resume eating the cake.

"Did I ask you, clown. So, that the present for Seaweed head? Well, I care less about it." Alice pokes the pieces of the meat with a knife and dipping onto the BBQ sauce.

"How many time did I told you, that I am not a seaweed?" asks Gilbert, start to open the present again. Peeling the wrapper and unfolding from the top of the box. Unlucky, the present wasn't thoughtful for Gilbert. Inside the present, was a cat shriek and pound at Gilbert. "!!!"

Gilbert starts to scream from the top of his lungs, whilst as the cat gabbed the claw into Gilbert's seaweed hair. Break, Oz and Alice laugh and giggle, watching Gilbert suffered and crying, like a five years old kid.

|=_=|

"Excuse me, boss. There's is some problem that my men couldn't able to work." says the leader of group B mining manager.

"What is the problem?" asks the Boss.

"Well, one of my men found a body of a fifteen year old boy, and it's seemed to be. That the boy is breathing." The leader looked suspicious.

"You mean, that the boy is could be alive?" asks the Boss, rising a brow.

"Yes. But, we were able to send him to the hospital as quickly as possible."

"Good work, that's why I put you as my manager." The Boss laughs.

"No, you only put me as your manager because I was the only person who can deal with low wage." The manager says, with no expression at all.

"Who said that? You must be joking."

"You."

"…"

"Well, I'll be going now. Good day boss." The manager left the Boss's office.

"Young people these days are too smart."

|=_=|

"Try to touch your thump with you index finger." says the doctor, checking on the patient. The patient followed as the doctor said, and able to touch his index finger with his thump. The doctor checking everything, but luckily no damage had been found around the boy. The doctor left, leaving the patient alone. The patient couldn't take anymore, left the hospital by jumping out from the window. Landing softly on the ground, ripping the hospital clothes off. A young teenage boy past by, and saw the patient.

The patient quickly grabs the boy, covering the mouth. Taking the clothes and quickly wear the boy's clothes, and runs away.

|=_=|

"Hey Gilbert, where do you think you're going?" asks Break, sipping his tea with Sharon.

"Going to the Nightray's house hold." answers Gilbert, landing his black hat on his head.

"Take Oz and Alice with you." says Sharon, peeking at Gilbert while sipping the tea.

"HUH?!"

Oz and Alice came in the room, carrying a box of meats, which is only for Alice. Nobody but Alice. So, don't even try to touch it or take it. "What about Oz and Alice?" asks Oz, as Alice took a big bite of a chicken leg from the box.

"Gilbert is taking you to a hot spring, isn't that right Gilbert?" asks Break, walk toward to Gilbert and whisper to his ear. "Agree with me or else."

Gilbert gulp huge and nod with an agreement, while Oz jumping happily as Alice ask Sharon _will the meat be there, at the hot spring_.

"Where will the hot spring be?" asks Oz.

"At Tokyo!" yelled Break.

"Tokyo?" confusion looks from Oz, Alice and even from Gilbert.

"Where is that?" asks Alice, rip of a piece from the chicken leg and starts chewing.

"Japan." answers Sharon.

"How will we get there?" asks Oz.

"By a plane." answers Break.

"What is a plane?" Both Oz and Alice. Gilbert sighs and thought. _This is freaking 18__th__ century. There were no planes in…_

"Gilbert, now we are in 21st century and deal with it (happy tone), or else (terrified tone)."

"A plane is one kind of a huge bird, which you could ride on." answers Sharon.

"Oooooooooo…!!!" Both Oz and Alice felt it amusing.

"Lets go, Gilbert!!!" Oz took Gilbert's arm, pulls him to the carriage, as Alice followed carry a bag full of meat and as Break brought the bags for the three children while Sharon and Emily says their good byes.

* * *

**Author Note: Plz and review!!! Thanks for reading!!!**


	2. Wheres Alice real suitscase?

**Author Note: I know this will be boring but I try my best to make it better.**

* * *

As the carriage pull over, Oz, Alice, and Gilbert stepped down.

"We're here!" yelled Oz, jumping happily.

"We're only at the airport; you still have to take the airplane." Gilbert said while looking at Alice, as she was taking a bite of a chicken leg.

"Throw that thing away! You are not carrying that around with you" yelled Gilbert, pulling the suitcases out from the carriage.

"What? Why?" asked Alice, with her mouth full. She took a giant bite, and tied to swallow the whole thing.

"Because, I say so." Gilbert throws the burnt cigarette from the mouth on the ground and step it until the smoke had stop.

All of them walked to the front desk.

"Please give me your passport" The woman said, stretching her hand to them.

They all gave in their passport, and the woman told them to put their suitcase and bags onto the belt.  
Gilbert walked in front, and put his suitcase in first.

"Huh? Where's your suitcase, Alice?" asked Gilbert.

"My suitcase? I just ate it up" Alice said, looking at Gilbert in confusion. "I just finished eating it when we got off the carriage."

"You mean that was the only thing you bought with you?" Gilbert asked, looking at Alice hopelessly. "Meat?"

"Don't worry; I have plenty of extra things (meats) for Alice." Oz said, looking at Gilbert, happily. "This belt thing is so cool, isn't it Alice? Come on, let's have a ride!"

The two teenager climb onto the belt as their bodies went almost inside the x-ray machine. Gilbert grabs the two idiot children out from the belt before anything wrong will occurs.

"I'm sorry. They just get too curious about anything." Gilbert apologies.

"Don't worry about that. Kids can be kids." says the same woman, who asks them for their passport. "I have twenty-eight of them." The woman laughs.

The three characters left with a sweat drop of each one of them.

|=_=|

"Here we are! Inside of the airplane!" Gilbert touring, the two teenager.

"I wan to have a seat." cried Oz.

"Just wait, until I find the… Oz! Get off! You are hurting the poor old lady!" yells Gilbert, garb Oz by the collar and remove him from the old lady. "I am deeply sorry."

"No, its okay. It felt good getting squash by that boy's cute butt I wish I squeeze though cute little butts." The old lady imaging of Oz's butt as she pinching it with her finger as she laugh creepily.

_Note to self:_

_Never sit on Old ladies again! Because they are just plain weird as men!_

|=_=|

"Finally, I have a seat, which I am not sitting on an old lady, thinking negative thoughts." said Oz, taking a seat at the window. Gilbert sat at the middle and Alice sat on the right of Gilbert, as she was eating beef cubes.

"Alice! Where did you get those meat?!" asks Gilbert.

"That man gave it to."

"Which one?"

"The one winking at me strangely."

"Gilly, I think that man is the same as the old lady. Ne-ga-tive mind." Oz whispers into Gilbert's ear.

Gilbert and snatch the beef cubes from Alice's hand. Walking up to the perverted man and shoved the beef cubes into the man's mouth. Then, went back to his seat.

"Go! Gilly!"

"My Meat!!!"

"That ought'ha keep him stop watching at us."

"But, my meat, you seaweed head!" yells Alice into Gilbert's ear.

"Sheesh, I just helped you from that creepy old man. Now, pipe down you stupid rabbit!"

"I can't"

"Don't worry. When we will get there, I will buy you one."

"You better."

"Fine, I will."

"Ok, but I warn you, if you don't buy one for me."

"Yea… yea… yea…"

"How long wills this argument last?" asks Oz.

* * *

**plz review.**


End file.
